User blog:WarpyNeko930/Top Ten Inaccurate But Still Good Death Battles
Number Ten Bomberman Vs Dig Dug this fight is pretty bad, okay. It's wrong, it's forgettable, but I still didn't really have an issue with the fight. that's all i really wanna say about it. Number Nine Zits Vs Leonardo, huh Like we all know that Zits demolishes, ye. But still, you had to appreciate how the fight was pretty accurate in terms of how it would've gone at the time. Like, yeah, it'd dated. But. Y'know. Not baaaaaaad. Number eight Rogue Vs Wonder Woman S'dated Not good by people's standards today But heeeey. first episode without those health bars, and one of the first g o o d ones Wonder Woman should've demolished tho, as we all know Number seven Felicia Vs Taokaka ye, felicia stomps, she beat jon talbain in a straight fight Anyway, even though this was wrong it was kinda funny to see the fight literally start over a butterfly, and then end when they accidentally kill it while playing with it. and hey, BlazBlue and Darkstalkers rep is always good Number six Deadpool Vs Pinkie Pie Deadpool should've stomped, honestly soloes My Little Pony, but hey, this fight was nowhere near as bad as I thought it was gonna be. It was kinda creative too. Then it sucked. Number five Ryu Hayabusa Vs Strider Hiryu Like, we all know Ryu stomps here, and it's a horrible horrible stomp in his favor But i mean. come ON this was a good fucking fight. fast-paced Ninja Sprite action, the classic ending to any Ninja Movie/Epic Pokemon Battle, Number four Dante Vs Bayonetta I know it's me making this list, but, like, c'mon. i don't think this fight is that good. But that's probably because i overhyped it to shit in my head, but, yeah. regardless, the animation was flawless, the models were perfect and the dialouge and VAs were on point. Honestly an amazing match. at least it's not number ten, ye? Number three Mega Man Vs Astro Boy Fluid Animation, Well Paced Fight, Perfect Music, makes this a great Death Battle but honestly Mega Man should've won, that's just how i see it Number two Wolverine Vs Raiden Debatable, but, like, Wolverine has some relativistic feats that let him outpace and combat Raiden on even footing in any form he has, so it's alright. I don't agree with it, but i'm fine if you do. This is a short, but good 3D battle with pretty decent Voice Actors and a lot of awesome carnage and gore. it's one of the better battles before Death battle started to suck Number one Iron Man Vs Lex Luthor Not only is this one of the best Death Battles of all time, it's also pretty wrong on multiple levels, but that's alright. Lex should've beaten Tony handedly, but the fight is so damn good, and the dialouge and animation is SO on point that it doesn't really matter in the end at all. Like, holy shit. ten out of ten DB Category:Blog posts